The Legends Untold
by AnnoymousPoet
Summary: It was inevitable, no matter how much Chris McLean tried to hide the truth. Slowly, all 52 contestants from the show realize that they were selected for a reason that none of them could have expected. And that the game they thought they played...was only
1. Prolouge

Prolouge: Author's Note

My name is Beverly Canet, better known as B.

I normally do not speak, but I feel that I have no other option. To reveal the truth about what really happened to me, and to the fifty-one others. You know all of us, or at least, you think you do. Because we were all contestants on a reality show hosted by Chris McLean. You think you know how sick he is. You think you know how many horrible things he's done for his own twisted form of entertainment.

You have no idea.

Every chance I've had to tell this story, it's been shot down, and they've nearly found me. Which is why I decided to post it here. Where nobody would suspect anything. After all, it's fiction, right?

All of the information I have, I have gathered over the past five years, piecing together what I could find from the sources I had. Believe what you want to believe. It may be hard to believe what I am about to reveal, but I beg you to open your mind. Help us stop it, before anybody else has to pay the price.

 _-B_

* * *

 **Just a note, this is completely separate from Total Drama Royale!**

 **I've been toying with this idea for a while, but I've finally figured out a way to at least get it started. This is more of my style of my writing anyways, but don't worry. My other fanfic has not been cancelled. I just want to experiment a little bit.**

 **Tell me whether or not you want this to continue. Please leave a review to show you care.**

 ** _Annoymous Poet  
-_AP**


	2. Chapter 1: The Playa

**Thank you to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I will do my best to make this great.**

 **This story is going to start (relatively) canon, but then go in another direction. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little slow, but school has been killing me. My goal here is to set things up for the next few chapters, so hopefully this won't make anybody take back their follows...**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Playa

* * *

The Playa de Losers was a vacation resort. You would think it would be the place you would fall away and get distracted by the opulence. Instead, it was where things started to become clear.

I realize now that my first days were marred by anger for Scott and exasperation with Staci. I couldn't understand why my team would vote me off just because of something he said, or why Scott would do such a thing. I was only trying to help, and I had done a damn good job of it. There was no doubt that I deserved to stay more than some of the others. And yet, my biggest regret was that I hadn't been able to speak for myself. Of course, I know now that Scott was trying to sabotage the team, the little weasel. Unfortunately, it took longer to realize than it should have because of Staci's non-stop jibber-jabber.

When I say non-stop, I mean _non-stop_. As hard as I tried to avoid her, she seemed to be just as determined to follow me.

"So my great-great-great-great- _blah blah blah, blah blah blah-"_

Well, you know how that went. I could not, for the life of me, focus on anything. I was truly surprised that she was able to breath, with how much she spoke. Eventually, it would catch up to her, but that's a story for later.

Nothing really changed until the second night I was there. Nobody had come the first night, which was almost as disappointing as the fact that Scott hadn't been sent here.

Over Staci's chatter, I didn't hear anything except for a splash. I turned my head back to the lake, but nobody came out of the water. No other splashing. _Maybe it was a fish_ , I thought to myself.

But that didn't explain the size of the ripples in the water. I didn't know of a fish, other than Fang, that could make something that big in that short of a time. Praying that I was wrong, I threw off my jacket and jumped in.

In the darkness, it was almost impossible to make anything out. All I could do was try to remember where I saw the center of the ripple. Finally, I found the bottom of the lake. The pressure was almost bursting my ears at this point, but I ignored it as I started to feel around.

A fish swam across my hand. I pushed it out the way, but it swam back. Another fish swam on my face, and in surprise I lost a mouthful of air. The fish by my hand nipped my index finger, and I tried to shake it off, but it held on. I felt a funny feeling at the bite. What was it...it was trying to pull me somewhere. To guide me somewhere. I stopped fighting back, and let it show me.

My lungs were almost bursting when I found what it was leading me to. I couldn't see it, I only felt it. It was a burlap sack, but it didn't feel mossy. It hadn't been down there for long. Trying to figure out what it was, I felt the inside of the sack, and my heart sank below the bottom of the lake. Somebody was in the sack.

Grabbing the bag, I started to swim back up to the top. Every molecule of my body screamed for air, but the sack weighed me down more than it should have. Each second felt like an eternity, until my head burst through the water and I filled my lungs with sweet summer air. I would basked in that forever, but I remembered what I had to do.

Scrambling onto shore, I pulled the sack behind me and ripped a hole in the side. As soon as I saw who was inside, I felt the urge to throw up.

Dawn was scrunched up in the sack, as if she had been thrown inside. This had been my closest friend on the island. She was a little...odd, but she was sweet and genuine. She seemed able to understand me without me having to talk, which spoke wonders. And I couldn't forget her specialty with animals. That must have been why the fish had been tugging me. It was trying to save her.

But looking at her, I honestly thought it might be too late. Her already pale skin was unnaturally white, her blonde hair strung limply. As I pulled her out through the hole, I shook her in an attempt to wake her. At first, there was no response.

Suddenly, she convulsed, coughing violently in my arms. I almost dropped her in shock, but she managed to get into a kneeling position, still trying to expel the water from her lungs. Then, the coughing was replaced with a sound I was much less familiar with: crying.

Dawn threw herself into my arms, tears streaming down my back. I hugged back just as hard, trying to tell her silently that everything was going to be okay.

"I'm so sorry, B," she sobbed. "I-I thought I-"

I pulled away slightly, so she could see that I wasn't upset, only relieved that she was okay. I gestured to the rooms. Dawn nodded.

"Yes, B. I'll explain what happened. And t-thank you,"

 _You're welcome,_ I thought.

A second after I thought that, she smiled weakly at me, as if she had heard my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 2: Trent

**Hey guys.**

 **Thank you for the positive feedback for the last chapter. I'm hoping to continue to meet your expectations. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Trent

* * *

This story is not all mine.

This was shared among all of us. Everyone of us, even the ones that have passed. Here is an example of one of those other stories.

-B Canet

* * *

Trent had told nobody in three years.

It wouldn't have surprised anyone the reason why: he was afraid they'd think he was crazy. A lot of people did already. Hell, he probably _was_ crazy. But at least he'd unlocked the secret.

After Total Drama, Trent's main goal in life was to just stay under the radar. The OCD jokes had mostly gone away. Now, everybody saw Trent as the nice, musical guy working to get his decree in mechanical engineering. Everybody who knew him well, knew not to ask about his time on reality TV.

It was another typical Wednesday noon. Trent put his earbuds back in and got in the car to go to work. He got home at eight-thirty, worked on homework until ten, finished up his bowl of ramen at ten-twenty. He had just gotten out of his shower, and was reaching for his music, only to find it gone.

As if hit by a lightning bolt, Trent slammed the bathroom door, his towel falling to the floor unnoticed. He started scrambling around on the floor, but already it started to come back again...

 _The missing wheel..._

Trent looked behind the sink. He needed to find it, he _had_ to find it.

 _September 09,_ _Beauty queen of only 18, 18/2=9,_

He felt wires at his fingertips, just a little more...

 _9*9=81, 8+1=..._

Trent jammed the earbuds in, and the voices all went away.

He let out a sigh of relief. In the past couple of months, it had only gotten worse. The weird fixation in his mind about nine didn't even start until _Total Drama Action_ , and for the most part, he'd figured out to tame it.

Music was the only thing that helped, but at most, he could only wait a few hours between songs before the voices started to come back. This time around, it was only eleven minutes, which worried him. How would he function at school, or do anything? He couldn't walk around with a headset in forever. But at the same time, he couldn't tell anybody. He didn't want anybody to know that he might be losing his mind.

It took him a minute to readjust himself, not to mention the towel. As much as he would have liked to have just quietly walk back to his bunk and change, he didn't have the room to himself.

"You alright, man? I heard banging around in there?" his roommate Kevin asked.

"Yeah, sure. I just slipped getting out, but I'm fine," Trent said, not making eye contact. "Do you mind...you know..."

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry," Kevin looked away as Trent got into his pants. "You mind if I turn the TV on?"

"Knock yourself out," Trent muttered, pulling an old T-shirt over his head. Kevin grabbed the remote and the screen burst into light.

 _"Coming soon, an all-new season of_ Total Drama! _This time, 14 contestants from-"_

Trent tried not to groan. Kevin changed the channel immediately, but it didn't undo what Trent had just seen.

He wasn't angry. It wasn't Kevin's fault that were commercials running. But the brief bit that he did see confused him. If anybody would be on an All-Star season, he would have picked Owen and Leshawna, and maybe Cody, although given that Sierra was competing, that was probably for the best. He didn't recognize seven of the contestants, which meant that Chris had finally gotten around to picking new people. But one contestant, of course, stood out in his mind.

He had moved on from Gwen. Or at least, he was no longer hopelessly obsessed with her. But he couldn't help but wish that he had ended a million times better than it did. At the very least, he hoped that she could consider him a friend. But she was probably still with Duncan, and Trent wouldn't be able to restrain himself from punching that selfish piece of garbage where it hurt.

 _Quit it,_ he told himself. _You brought that upon yourself, Duncan was just being her friend, and it got too far. At least he's not Heather..._

It didn't hurt any less.

Trent's eyelids were already heavy, and he was almost asleep when somebody knocked on the door. He turned to Kevin, but he was already snoring on the bottom bunk. Trent groaned as he got out of bed. At least he was too tired to think about nine.

The knocking came again, this time more urgent.

"I'm comin'," Trent mumbled, reaching for the door. As soon as the lock was undone, the door flew open, revealing two people in the doorway, one of whom was the last person Trent had ever wanted to see again.

"You!"

* * *

 **Who do you think it is?**

 **All your questions and much more w** **ill be answered in the next chapter! Well...not all of them, or there wouldn't be much of a story. Anyways, be sure to tune it for Chapter 3. And yes, Lolllloll, we will be seeing more original TD characters ;).**

 **-AP**


	4. Chapter 3: Signs

**I apologize for the long update time, but I finally figured out the direction for this chapter. I know it's a slow start, but hopefully it'll pick up soon.**

Chapter 3: Signs

* * *

I waited out in the hallway until Dawn told me she had changed into dry clothes.

Until she had arrived, I don't think I had appreciated how beautiful the resort truly was. The room was small, but it had a working fireplace, a polished cedar desk with comfortable leather armchairs, a shower, flat-screen TV, and a mini-fridge.

Dawn was sitting in one of the chairs, waiting for me to join her. Her expression was calm, almost tired.

"I'm sorry that I let him deceive me," she whispered. "I can't believe that I-"

"Don't," I said quietly. Her eyes widened slightly, before she leaned in my direction. "Thank you,"

"He tricked me too," I replied honestly.

"Not for that," she answered, and I realized what she meant.

"I reserve my speaking for the ones I trust," I told her. Maybe it was a shift in the light, but her cheeks looked pinker for a second.

"What happened to you on the island?" I asked. Her head drifted down, turning her focus to her lap.

"Scott sabotaged us. I saw through his lie, but he stopped me. He had stolen things from the others earlier, and he...he hid them in the bag before I could warn the others. And after that...there was nothing I could do."

I could only nod. I didn't understand why Scott did what he did, but I knew very well that two people had been kicked out because of him. Two people who trusted him and were doing their best to help.

"Don't worry, B," Dawn reassured me. "There's a reason for everything that happens. We just haven't found it yet,"

I smiled. "I guess not,"

It had been awhile since I had talked for so long with somebody else, and it had been even longer since I had enjoyed it. She listened to what I had to say, never giving any form of judgement, just asking questions, knowing which subjects I wanted to avoid.

"Tell me a little bit more about auras,"

She smiled. "People tend to be much more derogatory about my readings...Life gives off all kinds of energy, some things you can sense, some are harder to detect. All living things possess this...and the combination of all the energy is what forms the aura. It is the gateway to one's soul...and their history. The shades of color you see in the auras tell something's history, their desires, their personality...it allows you to see things in a different way,"

I nodded. "So when you said my aura was purplish-green, what did that mean?"

She paused. "You are selective in the people you make friends with, you love to learn, secretive, loyal, determined, humble, enjoy balance and stability..."

I couldn't say anything even if I wanted to. These were the things that described me. Well, if I said I was humble, it wouldn't mean very much, but she was right on all accounts. I was picky with my friend choices. I found joy in learning, and I liked a stable life. Especially with everything that had happened when I was younger.

"That's...impressive,"

She smiled weakly. "I only wish I had been able to see what was brewing in Scott's mind...I was distracted..."

"By what?" I asked.

Her gaze didn't change, but I could sense a difference in her body. It was hard to describe...as if she was constricting, tensing up inside.

"Do you remember what I warned the eve of Dakota's elimination?"

At the time, I had been slightly too worried about going home myself to think about it, but eventually it came to me.

"...something bad was going to happen, right?"

"And now she has returned to the island," Dawn murmured, her voice quiet. "Something inside...waiting to be released..."

Her eyelids fluttered, and suddenly she was asleep in her chair. The conversation was over. As carefully as possible, I took her and carried her to her bed, tucking her underneath the covers. She looked so peaceful, so calm, so much better than the limp girl from the garbage bag.

"Goodnight Dawn," I whispered, carefully closing the door behind me. We could continue this conversation tomorrow.

* * *

Or so I thought.

The next day gave me no solace to Staci's endless barrage of jibber-jabber. I could find no time alone with Dawn to talk with her, and I had no intention to talk with Staci around. The last thing I needed was to give her another topic to ramble on about.

"My great-great-great [insert relative here] [insert name here] invented [insert basic noun here]! Yeah, before that, everybody just did [whatever]. And my great-"

 _Shut up, baldie,_ I thought about a million times.

Dawn's suitcase came at about noon. I accompanied her back to her room, mostly as just an excuse to get away from Staci. As soon the door was behind me, I sighed in relief, at least until I heard Staci talking through the door.

At the sound of this, Dawn merely raised an eyebrow, whispering something to herself until pulling an assortment of paper bags from her case. She opened one, sniffed inside, set it down, and repeated until she found the one she was looking for, which she then brought with her to the hallway, disappearing down one corridor.

Finally, she came back with a cup of something warm in her hands. I realized that the contents of that paper bag had been some sort of tea, but I couldn't place the scent of it. It was...familiar, and yet foreign. Some sort of blend, I suppose. Dawn handed the cup to Staci, who stopped talking for half a second to take it and start drinking. As soon

"-and before him, everyb...body just..."

Staci's voice started to slur, but like any type of slurring like I had heard before. It was like her voice was being played at different speeds, and repeatedly changing in pitch. The oddest thing about it was that the more illegible her voice was, the more it sounded like she was trying to say something else. I turned to Dawn, who seemed just as bewildered.

"-just...j...ju"

The mug shattered on the ground as Staci collapsed. Both Dawn and I took a step back in shock. "Staci?" Dawn asked apprehensively.

There was no response.

I surged forward, reaching for a pulse. Just as I had found it, she started to speak again.

"Can't stop...talking...need...someone...help...please..."

And suddenly, Staci was sitting back up again, telling me how her great-great-aunt Bertha had invented lying on the ground. Dawn turned as still as a statue, eyes not looking in any particular direction, but I knew that she was thinking what I was thinking, which was confirmed when Sam arrived at the resort that night. As bad as it sounds, he was too focused on his Game Guy for either of us to truly leave him out.

"What did you give her?"

"It was a blend of chamomile and lemongrass, but I drank that tea before, and nothing ever happened like what Staci experienced,"

"What confuses me is what she was said right before she got right back up," I added. "That part about 'can't stop talking' and 'help',"

Dawn gulped. "What worries me is that...the moments before she recovered, I saw something in her aura, something I saw before in Dakota,"

It took me a second to realize what she meant. "Are you saying that something is going to happen to Staci too?"

"I'm saying that it may already have happened,"

* * *

 **It's beginning to happen.**

 **Any ideas what's going on yet? Be sure to leave your thoughts on this chapter in the review section, and hopefully you'll enjoy what I have planned for the next chapter.**

 **-AP**


End file.
